


Black-Body Radiation

by J_Revolver



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Revolver/pseuds/J_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Rosalind in a midnight duet- a Lutecest fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black-Body Radiation

**Author's Note:**

> Well this would be my second fic guys..a lil steamy. Hope you enjoy it. Any crit is much appreciated as I'm new to this.

His hand glided over the skin of her torso, smooth as silk, until he came to her breast and caressed it gently, as he soaked in the image of her laying before him- breathing into his touch. 

He cupped his hand around her breast as he lowered his lips to her nipple- encasing it with his teeth, lapping her with his tongue. And yet- while she writhed under his grasp, she remained collected. As his eyes darted up to meet hers, searching for some form of admission, she only cast him a smart grin and shifted her body.

His playful study of her naked physique was over for now- he would have to continue his research later, but presently... it was her turn. 

She thrust herself down on him, allowing him only a brief moment of ease in tracing a hand down his spine before taking it with he own hands and pinning it above his head. He might have been physically stronger than her, though in that moment- with her arresting gaze locked on him, he had lost all ability to resist (not that he had even considered such a thing). 

Encased in their burning passion- isolated from the world- sense consumed in each other- she kept her hands at his neck, cradling the base of his skull as she met the eb and flow of his hips in a vicious cycle. Unexpected confessions of pleasure escaped her throat, but as their movement increased, she fought them off less and less. He proved to be a catalyst in coaxing her from hiding- urging her to continue with his own testimonials. 

Her hands ran a fluid, heavy motion, stroking his ginger hair, slick in sweat and sticking to his brow. She pulled it back and played at his neck, seeking a handle as he himself sought refuge in gripping her rear, urging her to continue.

She sent chills through his body as they edged closer and closer- every action escalating vigorously. He fought his lapsing consciousness just enough to drag his tongue up the length of her forearm, before collapsing back into her forceful grasp. She shook him steadily now, dismissing every quiver that met her body- repelling against her biological warning signs for what was soon to come. Because it was this- this concentrated connection that she was so foreign to, that she longed to savor when finding herself in such the position...only ever with him.

She was rare to ever break her cold demeanor- that made this moment ever more effect. The moment in which she lost the battle- shedding her skin, clutching his shoulder in need of support as their crescendo consumed her. A singular gasp- free of anguish and trial- free of thought and calculation- projected itself from deep within her bosom.

And he caught her as she slowly descended into him- encasing her in his arms- her firm grip transferring to him, as he cherished her- for all she was; then, there, and everywhere. Stroking her back as she collected herself- ignoring his own body as is shook in sweet reverberation. Their flesh doused in the elixir of their perspiration. The sweet liberating ecstasy dripping from their skin- he wiped it from her brow and rested his hand at her cheek as they stared at each other- the spell dissipating to leave two mirrored, genuine smiles. Something not a singular soul on earth but their own would ever lay witness to. 

Rosalind cleared her throat and sat up in their bed, bringing the sheets around her, suddenly feeling a slight chill. 

“And where were we...” she spoke without missing a beat, collecting her magnificent red hair behind her, drawing her attention to the notes scattered on the bedside table.

“Black-body radiation and it’s effects on the Lutece field.” Robert said, clearing his throat. 

“Ah yes.” Rosalind said, making a note of something she had previously read over earlier in the evening. As she did so, Robert came in close to get a better view of her writing- planting a brief kiss on the back of her neck, a reminder of their previous activity.


End file.
